Kiedy czerwone słońce wschodzi
by Wreda
Summary: TłUMACZENIE When the Red Sun Rises by LilMissErotic


Kiedy czerwone słońce wschodzi

_Kiedy czerwone słońce wschodzi_

Obserwował ją codziennie i codziennie jego pożądanie przybierało na sile. Obserwował ją, gdy jadła w Wielkiej Sali, gdy niestrudzenie pracowała w klasie nad swoim eliksirem, nawet, gdy uczyła się w bibliotece. Nigdy nie zauważyła, że ją obserwuje, nigdy nie zauważyła, że patrzy na nią z tak intensywnym pożądaniem. Nie kochał jej, nigdy by jej nie pokochał. On jej _pożądał_. Pożądał tak mocno, że praktycznie prześladował ją między zajęciami. Ale nie, nigdy nie wiedziała, nigdy nawet nie podejrzewała. Taka młoda i taka naiwna... Nigdy nie mógł zastać jej samej, zawsze otoczona przez swoich tępych przyjaciół, Pottera i Weasleya. Ale dostanie ją. Ma swoje sposoby.

Hermiona szła ciemnym zamkowym korytarzem, do jej ulubionego, ukochanego miejsca - biblioteki. Tam miała sposobność do nauki w ciszy, bez Harry'ego i Rona błagających ją o odpowiedzi do zadań domowych. Była tak pochłonięta myślami o dotarciu na miejsce, że nie usłyszała ciężkich kroków zbliżających się za jej plecami.

- Panno Granger! – usłyszała onieśmielający głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Zaskoczona odwróciła się tak szybko, że upadła.

- Oh…! Profesorze...! - zająknęła się, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć.

- Zamknij się, Wiem–To–Wszystko! Nie mam czasu wysłuchiwać twojego beczenia! Co ty robisz na korytarzu w niedozwolonych godzinach? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z góry z niesmakiem. Wstała szybko i wyprostowała się.

- Więc… widzi pan…

- Wyduś to wreszcie!

- Szłam do biblioteki, proszę pana – powiedziała, patrząc na swoje stopy zawstydzona, że została złapana na łamaniu regulaminu.

- Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu przedyskutować twoją karę.

- Karę? – spytała, czując łzy napływające do oczu.

- Tak, karę za łamanie regulaminu.

Snape złapał ją za ramię i siłą zaciągnął do lochów.

W końcu ją miał. Samą i bezbronną. Po tych wszystkich latach czekania, nareszcie złapał ją samą, bez głupich przyjaciół. Obserwował ją, siedząc w fotelu przy swoim biurku. Drżała, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie spoczywające na kolanach.

- Teraz, panno Granger, zaczniemy twoją karę za łamanie szkolnego regulaminu i przebywanie poza dormitorium po wyznaczonych godzinach – powiedział, wyjmując różdżkę i usuwając wszystko z biurka. – Na biurko! TERAZ!

- Ale dlaczego...? Co pan zamierza zrobić? – spytała.

- Nie zadawaj pytań! Po prostu rób, to co mówię! – Snape chwycił ją i posadził na biurku.

Rzucił zaklęcie mające uniemożliwić jej ucieczkę. Zaklęciem zdjął z niej szatę i zobaczył, ku własnemu zachwytowi, że wszystko co na sobie miała, to skąpa spódniczka i prosta, biała koszulka zapinana na guziki. Podciągnął jej spódniczkę do góry i odkrył, że nie nosiła pod spodem prawie żadnej bielizny. Rozpłakała się, gdy zaczął rozpinać guziki jej bluzki, odsłaniając czarny koronkowy stanik. Snape rozpiął go i jęknął z rozkoszy, na widok idealnych piersi. Hermiona próbowała się poruszyć, próbowała wstać i uciec, ale zaklęcie trzymało ją w miejscu. Łzy wstydu słynęły jej po policzkach, kiedy zaczął ssać i przygryzać sutki, a jego palce prześlizgiwały się po jej łechtaczce. Powoli wsadził w nią jeden palec, potem drugi. Zabolało na początku, ale po chwili zaczęła odczuwać przyjemność i zrobiło jej się niedobrze z powodu tego uczucia. Rozkosz promieniowała falami na całe jej ciało. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na tym, jak wspaniale mieć palce Snape'a w sobie. Nagle przestał. Zajęczała w irytacji, na tak raptowny koniec. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej frustrację i wiedząc, że daje jej przyjemność, do której nigdy by się przyznała. Ustawił się między jej udami i powoli w nią wszedł. Jęknęła z bólu, gdy odebrał jej dziewictwo. Nowe łzy zaczęły płynąć z jej oczu, spływając na policzki. Kiedy jego pchnięcia stały się szybsze i mocniejsze, ból zaczął ustępować. Zaklęcie przytrzymujące przestawało działać, więc znowu była zdolna ruszać ramionami. Biła i drapała jego pierś, jednak jej starania tylko bardziej go podniecały i pobudzały. Zbliżał się do spełnienia.

_Mam cię teraz, panno Granger. Nie uciekniesz mi. To będzie cię zawsze prześladować, _myślał. Wyjrzał przez najbliższe okno, zauważając, że zaczyna świtać. Zobaczył słońce, czerwone i roziskrzone, wschodzące nad horyzont. Spojrzał w dół na swoją zdobycz i pchnął ostatni raz. Osłabły z ulgi, słyszał jej płacz, słaby i odległy, kiedy wlewał w nią swoje nasienie. Zaklęcie wciąż działało na tyle, by nie mogła się podnieść, więc leżała na biurku, szlochając niekontolowanie, ze Snapem wciąż pochylonym nad nią. Na wczesnym porannym niebie wzeszło krwawe, czerwone słońce.

_KONIEC_


End file.
